


Tutor!!

by deltachye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x various haikyuu!! char.] [no further updates]There's quite a few type of people you can tutor — and none of them are pleasant.





	1. Kageyama, Tobio [1 - K+] The Distracted One

* * *

 

There were only a few days were you truly could say, “I hate everybody’s existence” with full truth.

Today was that day.

“How could you get it wrong? The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell!” you slammed your hand down on the science textbook, your finger extended to the cartoon diagram of the smiley-face plant.

Kageyama Tobio was silent in front of you, his face contorted to that angry expression he wore 24/7. “Oh.”

You sighed, crossing your arms and sitting back on the bench. Hitoka, your friend, had begged with her head bowed to the floor for you to help tutor Kageyama after he had miserably failed all of his exams. You had agreed, thinking the job would be easy.

It was not.

“Okay. This is middle school science.” You took the textbook back from Kageyama’s hands, slamming it onto your thighs. You inhaled deeply. You had to force yourself not to tell him, ‘you suck so badly that I want to die.’

If you didn’t have such a ‘woman of my word’ complex, you probably would’ve ditched him long ago.

“[Name]-san?”

You looked up from burying your face in your hands, nodding at him.

“Can I… take a break?”

You sighed, looking to your right where the volleyball club was doing sprints. Kageyama had gotten to his knees asking to study in the gym, and you were definitely regretting giving in.

_“What’s the square root of 172?”_

_“That’s such a bad serve… wait, what?”_

_“Which year did the Edo Period end?”_

_“God, his form is terrible…. wait, what?”_

_“Kageyama-kun, do you need a drink of water?”_

_“You don’t set like that… wait, wh — ”_

“You’re really far behind…” you tried to reason with him, checking your watch. It was nearly 4:30. “Your re-tests are in two days.”

Kageyama suddenly grabbed your hands, his dark blue eyes wide. “[Name]-san, there is nothing I wouldn’t do for a break.”

You looked down at your hands intertwined with his, then back up at him. “Wait, what?”

“Is that a yes!?”

You were still dumbfounded. His intense voice took you a while to register — but before you could he hugged you and kissed you on the cheek sloppily after a long moment’s hesitation.

“Thank you, [Name]!” he muttered, dashing off.

Your hands were still raised awkwardly in the air, your mouth half open. “Wait, _what_?”

Maybe tutoring him wasn’t such a bad idea. Or was it...?


	2. Tsukishima, Kei [2 - K] The 'Study Date' Excuse

You peered over your papers to your group partner, who was busy scribbling something down on his sheet. You looked at his paper, then back up at him. 

“Tsukishima-kun?” you asked quietly. His headphones were in, but he looked up immediately and raised the ear pad on his left.

“Yes?” he responded absent-mindedly, continuing to write.

“I was just… wondering why you asked me to help you with the project since you seem to be doing fine.”

He finally stopped and looked at you through his thick black frames. You swallowed. His amber eyes were intimidatingly piercing. Was it too late to claim a ‘nevermind’?

“I just wanted to see you.”

“What?” you must’ve heard him wrong. 

“I said, I just wanted to see you.”

Your face was still stuck in an incredulous face when he finally smiled. Your eyes grew bigger. Tsukishima Kei, one of the most popular and mysteriously douchebaggy guys in the class, was smiling at _you_? 

“Um,” you mumbled, your face hot as you shoved it behind a textbook. “Okay. That’s fine.”

“You’ll stay, won’t you?” A single finger appeared at the spine of the book, gently pulling it down so that it rested on the table and he could see you again. You tried to dissolve the sudden lump in your throat.

“Yeah! I mean, um, sure. To work on the project.” You looked away. 

He was still smirking at you when he placed his headphone back over his ear, a triumphant aura around him. “Then you won't mind when I ask you to work on a project more often?"

_You smooth mother..._


	3. Sugawara, Koushi [3 - K] The Stubborn Giver

“So, do you get it now?”

“I do. Thank you, [Name]-san, I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you!” Sugawara bent over his paper with the now solved equation, his light smile making you beam.

“Well, I just sort of helped you… you just had one step mixed up,” you mumbled bashfully. Gosh-freaking-darn, he was too cute. Your heart nearly broke through your ribs when he looked up again and grinned, his brown eyes twinkling playfully. 

“Oh, I almost forgot. Here.” After digging through his schoolbag, he brandished a few mildly crinkled bills and set them in front of you.

“N-no! I can’t take your money. Really, it was my choice to volunteer!” you quickly pushed the bills back across the table at him, where he caught your hand abruptly by placing his on top of it. You gulped. 

“I insist,” he said seriously, pushing so that your hand slid across the desk back towards you again, “it’s the least I could do for all the work that you’ve done for me.”

You remembered to breathe and pushed back against him, shaking your head. “I won’t accept it.” His fingers were unbelievable soft on top of yours. How did boys do that? 

He made eye contact with you, and your eyes automatically drew down to the small mole under his left eye. Your arm was suddenly shaking from the effort it took to not give in to the athletic boy’s strength. Cute, nice, _and_ strong? Dammit, was there anything this boy did not have?

“I can’t just do nothing,” he suddenly interrupted your thoughts, bringing your attention back up to his tousled grey hair. You wondered if he brushed it at all… Your hand accidentally flew forwards after he took the pressure off, and you retracted your hand from under his immediately. 

“H-huh? Oh, I mean, of course you can! It’s fine.” You hurriedly began to stuff your papers back into your binder. “I don’t expect — or want — anything.”

“Well, what if I paid you back another way?” he mimicked your movements, but gently tapped his loose leaf notes together instead of you (who was currently shoving them in the pockets). 

“That… depends. On what it is,” you said hesitantly, choosing your tone carefully to sound more reluctant than eager. 

“I could take you on a date?”

You choked on your own spit when he said this, and succumbed to an outrageously loud coughing fit as he worriedly fretted over you. Date? You, and Mister. Perfect? _You_? On a _date_?

Once you were done dying and he had stopped pounding you in the back, he apologized over and over with his eyes closed and hands clasped together.

“Th… that’ll be fine…” you wheezed. “That’ll be fine…”


	4. Nishinoya, Yuu [4 - K] The Overly-Excited One

“The insect species with the broadest niche is — ”

“The mosquito! It had to be the mosquito!” Nishinoya was yelling, for some reason, as he banged both fists on the table. His eyes shimmered with anticipation.

You flinched at the loud noise. “Um, Nishinoya-kun — ”

“You, [Name]-chan, can just call me Nishi-kun!” he grinned at his own nickname.

“O-okay. Nishi-kun…? We’re in the library, so maybe if you could quiet down — ”

“Being quiet is for losers — wait, am I too loud for you? [Name]-chan?”

Deciding the only way to shut him up was to agree, you feinted embarrassment (which wasn’t hard to fake) and looked away. “Sorry, I just find it hard to concentrate — ”

“I’m sorry, [Name]-chan! Please forgive me and all my sins!” the short (or should you just say, vertically challenged) male had thrown himself across the table to you, slamming his forehead into your textbook in a crude bow. 

“It, um, it’s okay! Let’s just be quiet now, ok — ”

“Okay! Quiet for [Name]-chan!”

You sighed. “Nishi-kun, you do realize that mosquitos — ”

“ — are so annoying? You think so too? Hey, I just got a bite on my elbow the other day, and it’s _so_ itchy — ”

“…aren’t even on the graph,” you muttered to yourself. 

“And it’s so huge! Look at it! Look how red it is!”


	5. Hinata, Shouyou [5 - K] The Nervous One

“I’m so glad you volunteered to help me, [Name]-chan!” Hinata beamed at you, clicking his mechanical pencil with his thumb. 

You smiled back. “It’s no problem. I thought this unit was easy, anyways.”

He gave you two thumbs up, still smiling. You looked down at your page, his happiness so infectious that your stomach fluttered. “Okay, how much do you understand?”

When there was silence, you looked up, worried. “Hinata-kun?”

“H-huh? Did you say something?”

“Er, yeah. I just asked what you understood.”

“Um, none of it?”

You raised your eyebrows. “None?”

He shrugged sheepishly while grinning. “I was too busy thinking about this game I’m going to go to later…”

“Well, try and concentrate, okay?”

“Okay!”

“This line is called the hypotenuse — Hinata?”

“Oh, yeah?” he looked up from drawing something in his book. You studied it, finding it to be a diagram of a volleyball court instead of a triangle.

“Hinata-kun, please…”

“Sorry! I’m just excited to be here with you. I mean, um…” his face suddenly boiled up to red in no time flat, and his pencil snapped in his hand. You blinked.

“Hinata-kun…?”

“Triangles! Let’s just talk about triangles! And can I borrow a pencil?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Elsewhere: http://deltachye.tumblr.com/post/145592354756/tutor-t-reader-x-various-haikyuu-char


End file.
